1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to trimming ends from a coil of coiled formed metal without distorting the material remaining on the coil and maintaining the coil layers tightly wrapped in taut tension for banding or rebanding. Coil ends are trimmed for obtaining test and inspection samples, as well as for trimming scrap tail ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known system places a banded metal coil of tightly wrapped formed elongated sheet material (e.g., a sheet web) between spaced parallel rollers, removes bands that maintain coiled metal layers in a tightly wrapped, taut layer condition, and thereafter unwinds a portion of the coil end so that a desired length extends generally tangentially from the coil laterally clear from the rollers. The tangential end is selectively cut through the full material thickness normal to its surface by a shear. The sheared-off tangential end separates from the roll and drops into a collection container. A remnant stub projects generally tangentially from the roller in a relaxed uncoiled deformed state that inhibits tight re-rolling and banding of the sampled coil. The sheared edge remaining on the coil may have localized distortion and a relatively blunt edge generally along the coil's radial circumference that may hinder further rotational maneuvering of the coil on the rollers. The known sampling system is monitored and controlled by a human operator.